


A Moment of Peace

by KJMusings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami share a quiet moment and surprising confessions.   Set during the Earth Queen episode in Season 3 when Asami and Korra set off to collect the Queen's tax money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing about this show or the characters belongs to me. Just the dialogue. 
> 
> NOTE: So I sat down the other day to write down some thoughts on some original stories and a Doc Mechanic, and this happened instead. I suppose after the numerous angst ridden fics I’ve thrown out lately, maybe a dab of fluff would be nice.
> 
> This idea came to me after watching The Earth Queen episode in Season 3 when Korra and Asami fight the bandits and Asami does this badass move, flipping the guy off his bike with her legs. Again, I’m not an expert on the show and took some liberties with timing, plus a evening conversation was what I envisioned. Please forgive any canon or timeline issues as well as any spelling/grammar oopsies. (Also, every Korrasami fic I write will have Naga in it because she’s adorable).
> 
> BTW I just realized Naga wasn't in this episode and didn't go with them to collect the tax money. Oopsie. I will just pretend she did.

Asami sighed as she looked out at the night sky. As usual, a simple quest had turned more complicated than it should have been and already they’d had a run in with a group of bandits that wanted to kill them, but still, despite having to deal with bandits, airbenders who didn’t want to be airbenders and a wildly unpleasant Earth Queen, it was all worth it for this time alone with Korra.

Suddenly a big wet tongue swiped across her face and she released an utterly undignified squeal.

“Naga!,” she laughed as the big polar bear dog just panted at her and waited for attention. She could never refuse the big animal anything so she reached out and scratched her ears, grinning wider at the near blissful smile on her face.

“Has anyone bothered to tell you that you aren’t a puppy anymore?” she commented. Naga merely woofed once, drawing another laugh.

“You and Korra are definitely soul mates,” she teased, burying her face in the soft fur at Naga’s neck.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Asami turned to see a grinning Korra walking toward her.

“You should. You’re both a bit wild and reckless, but way too adorable to stay mad at for long.”

“Adorable huh?” Korra lifted an eyebrow and leaned back against the rail, even as she felt her heart warm at the way Asami had so easily bonded with Naga.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Asami muttered, embarrassed by her slip but inescapably charmed by Korra’s laugh.

“So what brings you out here all by yourself?” Korra asked curiously.

“Nothing really. It’s just nice to stop and enjoy the quiet for a few minutes.”

“We don’t seem to have too many of those,” Korra agreed, refusing to let her burdens encroach on this moment.

“Is it selfish of me to admit that I’m glad we didn’t wait for Mako and Bolin to come along?” Asami asked casually.

Korra smiled. “If it is, than I’m just as selfish. I kind of like it just being the two of us.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm. I mean, once we get back to the Queen’s palace, she’ll have me all crazy again, but it’s always peaceful with you.” Korra realized what she said and felt her face heat. “Oh spirits, could I sound like more of an idiot?” she muttered.

Asami just chuckled. Sometimes, when it was just them and she saw this almost shy side of Korra she had trouble connecting her to the powerful Avatar who defeated an evil spirit and a demented bender who wanted to destroy her. “You didn’t sound like an idiot,” she assured her. “I feel the same way with you.”

The two women were silent for a while, just looking at the stars while Naga sat protectively beside them.

“So, when we were fighting earlier, I saw that move you made using your legs to take that guy off the sato-cycle. That was the best thing I ever saw,” Korra admitted looking at Asami with no small amount of admiration in her expression.

Predictably Asami blushed and shrugged. “It’s not as graceful as your bending but...”

“Are you kidding? The things you can do Asami, the way you move? It’s just...wow.” And that was an understatement to end all understatements. Korra had sparred with and fought alongside of Asami so many times and the elegant yet deadly way she moved had never gone unnoticed or unappreciated. And earlier, when Asami had rushed headlong at the guy on the cycle, Korra’s heart had frozen in fear but when she saw the aerobatic move to twist the bandit off of it, she’d been extremely impressed and not a little turned on. Unfortunately she only had a split second to admire the risky move before another idiot tried to attack Asami from behind. Still Korra knew she’d never get that move out of her head.

The cocky grin Asami wore was offset by the surprising hint of shyness in her eyes. “Well a girl has to step up if she’s going to hang with the Avatar,” she replied cheekily, surprised when Korra didn’t even smile.

“Is that what you think?” she mused. “That you have to keep up with me?”

“No of course not,” Asami lied smoothly. “I was only teasing.”

“You don’t, you know,” Korra continued as if Asami hadn’t spoken. “You are freaking amazing,” she rushed in awe. “You aren’t afraid of anything. You actually beat up guys twice your size with your bare hands, while me and the others can do it from a distance. That giant brain of yours has saved my ass and the world’s more times than I can count and you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. You give everything you have and never ask for anything in return and your capacity for forgiveness, considering what I did...”

Asami was growing a bit flustered by Korra’s words and the look in her blue eyes had her knees shaking. “There’s nothing to forgive Korra,” Asami assured her seriously.

“But Mako...”

“Mako was never really mine,” Asami said sadly. “I know he cared for me, but somehow I always knew that he initially dated me because of how I look and then stayed because of my father.”

“Come on Asami, Mako isn’t a user,” Korra protested.

“I know that,” Asami replied quickly. “And I don’t mean to imply that he was. I just think he was trying too hard not to break my heart, but...”

“But he did anyway. Because of me. And you never stopped talking to me.”

Asami offered little smirk that inexplicably had Korra’s heart flipping in her chest. “I didn’t really have a choice,” she laughed. “You are kind of a force of nature that’s impossible to ignore.”

This time it was Korra’s turn to blush. “I’m pushy, you mean.”

“Quite the contrary,” Asami replied quickly. “Well, maybe a little,” she teased, “but you are just so wildly unpredictable. You are a beautiful storm and I have to admit that it’s rather addictive.”

Korra’s breath caught in her throat as she looked into startling green eyes, wondering if they’d always been so beautiful.

“What...Asami?” Korra whispered, seeing something in Asami’s gaze that she had never before considered but suddenly wanted more than she had ever wanted anything.

Asami stepped closer to Korra. “If my heart had really been that interested in Mako, I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be standing here right now,” she said, her voice a throaty little sound that sent shivers across Korra’s skin and Korra felt a rightness that she’d spent her life searching for. She cocked an eye brow and met Asami’s eyes, an arrogant little smile lifting her lips.

“Oh?”

Asami’s heart began to race as she saw the tacit understanding and acceptance in Korra’s eyes. She lifted a trembling hand to Korra’s face.

“I care for Mako. A lot, He’s very sweet and is a great friend but I finally realized that my attraction to him was that he was my connection to you, so even though I didn’t realize it at the time, and I swear I’d never do it on purpose, I was using him as much as he was using me.”

“For me?” Korra asked with a rare sense of wonder. She had been the one to chase Mako until he finally agreed he had feelings for her, but nobody had ever ‘chased’ her before.

“Mm hmm,” Asami murmured, briefly playing with Korra’s hair. “You fascinated me from the second we met and that hasn’t changed in the three years I’ve known you.”

Korra’s mind was spinning with so many thoughts she thought she’d faint. “Are you saying...you like me?”

Asami’s lips lifted in a gentle smile. “Well yeah,” she quipped as if that were the most obvious answer in the world, but then she grew serious.

“I haven’t always been sure of what exactly it is I was feeling for you,” she continued, “but when I watched you battle Unvaatu, for one second I imagined him winning and your being gone forever. I couldn’t stand it,” she added, her voice breaking. “My heart would break whether it were you, Mako, Bolin or any one, but the thought of you Korra, not being in the world anymore...” Asami’s throat tightened and she couldn’t finish the thought.

Korra wanted to laugh off Asami’s concerns and tell her she was to stubborn to die, but she couldn’t. No matter what life threw at her her, Korra had only seen Asami truly sad once, after her father’s betrayal and it had broken her heart then. Seeing her distressed now, because of her was almost too much. She reached out to hold Asami’s hand.

“Please don’t cry,” she pleaded, “I know how you feel Asami,” she told her seriously. For once her aversion to bearing her feelings nowhere in sight. “When I saw you run straight at those bandits, I nearly froze. You risk your life constantly and I realized today just how much you mean to me and that if they killed you, I would have done something I could never take back and wouldn’t even want to.”

Asami’s eyes widened as she looked into the serious blue eyes. “Are you...are you saying that you feel the way I do?”

Korra smiled a bit shyly. “Yeah, and I’’m pretty sure I have from the moment I got in that satomobile with you at the track.”

Asami’s face relaxed into one of the most beautiful smiles Korra had ever seen and her heart flipped over. Never had she been so happy to have exposed her feelings.

“You know,” Korra began, a little nervous about what she was about to say. “It’s usually at this point that people...well, you know.”

Asami’s smile turned into a teasing smirk. “That people what?” she asked innocently, chuckling at the blush on the beautiful face.

“Asami,” she whined and then sighed as she looked into those gleaming eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now, but..”

“But?” Asami prodded, a little breathless as Korra drew closer.

“I’ve never kissed a woman before.”

As much as she wanted to hurry Korra along, she simply couldn’t help herself.

“I haven’t either, but it’s just lips Korra, I doubt it’s much different than kissing Mako.”

“Oh for crying out loud Asami,” Korra protested earning another beautiful laugh.

“I’m sorry, but you’re absolutely adorable when you’re flustered.”

“I’m not adorable. I’m the Ava...” her smug pronouncement was suddenly cut off when Asami’s lips covered hers and then she forgot every word she ever knew.

Asami sighed into Korra’s mouth as suddenly the emptiness she had always felt missing since her mother’s death and father’s betrayal was gone and it was filled with the soft lips and sweet taste of the Avatar.

Korra slid her hands into Asami’s beautiful hair, her heart racing with a happiness she’d never fully felt before. All at once she felt there was nothing she couldn’t do, no challenge she couldn’t win as long as this woman was by her side.

“We’re approaching the Upper Ring.” The unexpected voice of the ship’s navigator broke the moment and Asami reluctantly pulled away from Korra.

“I almost forgot we were on a mission,” she laughed breathlessly.

“Me too, but we will continue this later. Yeah?”

Asami saw the question in the surprisingly insecure woman’s face. “Absolutely,” she assured her. Then taking Korra’s hand they headed back to the main room of the ship to plan how to deal with the Queen.

END.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
